


Friendly Reminder

by Nath_The_Master



Series: Past Lives Series/All Your Faves Are Trans [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Finn, Japanese Finn, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Finn Hudson, but it's not really brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: Finn rolled her eyes as another search for a new name online came up empty. It was SO hard to find a new name that she liked to go by in today’s society, with that cheeto president haunting the media. Pulling up another website, she scanned through the girl names half-heartedly.Wait.There’s one.





	Friendly Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152362) by [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful). 



> 1) There aren’t enough of trans Finn fics out there, there are plenty of Trans Quinn and Trans Kurt fics, but like 5 trans Finn fics, which I’ve read like 1,000,000,000 times.  
> 2) This is my first fic for the Glee fandom, though I’ve been reading fics since about this time last year.  
> 3)Sakura Gakuin are one of my favourite groups, and I imagine a Japanese Finn would listen to them, so I do have reasons for what I do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee! Or any Characters, and I don’t own Against the Current. I do own the plot though.
> 
> Song: Friendly Reminder
> 
> Artist: Against the Current
> 
> Album: Past Lives
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XYlqhMPMLk

_ Tied flowers in the laces of my boots/They're scared, drain the colour from my mood/I took one too many beatings/I was left broken and bleeding/I woke up and covered up my bruise _

 

Finn was avoiding gym class under a beanbag. Crunched up in a tiny ball under a big blue one, she flipped through baby name websites on her phone discreetly. She hated gym class, being forced to change in the smelly gross guy's locker room, be the first one picked all the time, taking the boy’s health class. 

So she was hiding under a beanbag in the library.

Finn rolled her eyes as another search for a new name online came up empty. It was SO hard to find a new name that she liked to go by in today’s society, with that cheeto president haunting the media. Pulling up another website, she scanned through the girl names half-heartedly. 

Wait.

There’s one.

Sakura. Cherry blossom in Japanese, her native language. (Fun fact: she actually wasn’t an idiot, you try learning in your non-native language.)

Sakura. Sakura Yamazaki. Yamazaki Sakura. She rolled the name around her mouth, adding in her surname as well to see how they fit. She liked it.

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day, so Sakura crawled out from underneath the beanbag, grabbed her backpack, and headed to Kurt’s car to go home, remembering glee practice had been cancelled due to Mr Schue’s absence.

“Hey. How was your day?” Kurt had shown up, his blazer in one hand and his bag in the other.

“Good. I had the thing with Miss Pillsbury where she helps improve my English, got an A on my personal analysis essay, and skipped gym by hiding under a beanbag in the library. Oh, and I found out that for our English final I have to write five chapters of a novel, which is gonna be hard, but I started brainstorming some ideas.” by the time Sakura finished explaining her day in detail, they were already home. She and Kurt separated in the doorway, Kurt heading to his bedroom to prepare for the weekend, and Sakura to the bathroom, because she REALLY needed to pee.

_ Hey, hey, I feel it/Hey, hey, I know it/Hey, hey, I give myself/A friendly reminder/Remember to smile/Remember the pain only lasts for a while/(Take it, take it all away)/Throw away the last two years in the past/I tell it to myself right now/A friendly reminder/(Take it, take it all away) _

Later that evening, sitting around the dinner table, Sakura picked at her salad while she thought up ways to tell her mom and Burt her new name. 

“Finn, honey, please actually eat your salad, it’s the only way you’re going to get protein with dinner, and I’m not making any tofu.” Her mom placed her hand on Sakura’s from across the table.

“Sakura. I want to be called Sakura.” She spoke up, staring at her salad with her hands shaking in her lap. 

“Alright honey. Sakura, eat your salad.”

She nodded, smiled a bit, then started eating.

_ The next time that I'm feeling so damn low/Keep telling myself that I'm not alone/I, no, I couldn't take it/I woke up in a wasteland/I retraced my steps to get back home _

The next morning, when Sakura finally hauled her ass out of bed, she was pulling her normal guy jeans and flannel out to wear when she was hit with a wave of dysphoria so strong she sat down on the carpet. Fuck. If she dressed like the Finn everyone at Mckinley knew, she would either break down, have a panic attack, or punch the first person who talked to her. 

What to do, what to do, what to do?

“Sakura...It’s time to go, we’re going to be late!” Kurt’s voice trailed up the stairs, sounding impatient. She headed to the top of the stairs and leaned over the bannister.

“Kurt. If I wear guy clothes it’s not going to be good. I’m already feeling an anxiety attack coming on from just thinking about it!” her voice steadily rose until she was shouting frantically. 

“Hey, It’s okay. Do you want to wear what you want, then you can come out at school?” Kurt stood next to her and hugged her from the side, leading her back to her bedroom.

“Okay. I’m worried I’ll get beat up though.” Sakura sat on her bed while Kurt dug through her closet for suitable ‘coming out’ clothes.

“Honey, you’re too tall to get beat up. It’s November, so I’m going to have you wear a sweater dress that brings out the green in your eyes, tights, and tall boots. Here, I’ll turn around to give to privacy.”

Kurt passed her the clothes, a bra with inserts, her gaff, and girl underwear and turned to face the wall. She got dressed, then let Kurt know she was ready, and together, they headed to the car.

_ Hey, hey, I feel it/Hey, hey, I know it/Hey, hey, I give myself/A friendly reminder/Remember to smile/Remember the pain only lasts for a while/(Take it, take it all away)/Throw away the last two years in the past/I tell it to myself right now/A friendly reminder/(Take it, take it all away) _

This was an awful idea, dressing like herself to school. At least it was a Friday though, Sakura could have the whole weekend to recover. Clenching her hands tighter on her French binder, she avoided the stares and ignored the whispers of fellow students. Reaching her safe haven, the library, she signed in and headed behind the check-out counter, where she always spent her free periods, reading, drawing, working on homework, and checking out books for students to help out the librarian.

“Look, guys, it’s Hudson!” Oh shit, oh shit. Karofsky and his goons. She wondered why they were even in here, she always thought they were illiterate. 

A book slid across the counter and she scanned it to Karofsky’s account while avoiding his sneer.

“So, Hudson, you’re not only a freaky Asian, but you’re also a tranny freak? This is crazy, but I’m not even surprised. You were never a real man anyways.” Karofsky’s voice broke through her mental barriers, and she felt her eyes filling up.

“Ha, now it’s gonna cry like a baby.” She shoved his book at him and sprinted from the library. Sakura ran outside, and collapsed under a tree, breathing hard and trying her damnedest not to cry.

She didn’t manage it.

She cried-no, sobbed like she was seven and watching her mother get crushed by a falling building again.

Her head buried in her arms, tears dripping down her cheeks, she didn’t notice the girl running towards her.

_ Down the drain I climbed my way out/Let it rain down then/(Take it, take it all away)/Do your worst/I-I'll be alright/One day at a time/A friendly reminder/Remember to smile/Remember the pain only lasts for a while/(Take it, take it all away) _

“Finn? Are you okay?” Sakura flinched away when Tina put a gloved hand on her shoulder. 

“I-it’s Sakura.” she choked out rubbing her eyes hard, embarrassed that someone had seen her.

“Sakura? You looked cold and like you needed a friend. Honestly, are you okay?”

**Epilogue**

_ A friendly reminder/Remember to smile/Remember the pain only lasts for a while/(Take it, take it all away)/Throw away the last two years in the past/I tell it to myself right now/A friendly reminder/(Take it, take it all away)/Throw away the last two years in the past/I tell it to myself right now/(Take it, take it all away)/Throw away the last two years in the past/I tell it to myself right now/(Take it, take it all away) _

Sakura, now twenty-two and graduating college with a masters in art and design, was late to her own exhibition. Getting ready to see all of her former high school classmates had taken longer than she thought. She darted through a side door to the studio and composed herself, making sure her hair and makeup were perfect and stepped through. 

Gasps of awe filled the room. She knew she looked great, having slimmed down a LOT, her thick black hair tied in an elegant bun, perfect winged eyeliner, silver eyeshadow that set off her skin tone perfectly matching with dark burgundy lips, silver sparkly dress that showed off her curves. 

“I knew it, you look amazing.” Kurt was the first to move, stepping in front of her and taking her hand.

“Presenting, the artist herself, Sakura Yamazaki!”


End file.
